The present invention relates generally to canopies or the like, and more specifically to an umbrella expansion device to increase the penumbra of the umbrella coverage.
It is a common occurrence that during a family gathering or the like such as a picnic, that a sudden change in weather resulting in inclemency causes the participants to retreat to more secure quarters. During the ensuing scramble for dry quarters any accompanying foodstuffs gathered up by the people usually get wet.
The instant invention is designed to be used in conjunction with a lawn umbrella which may or may not emerge from the center of a lawn table. The umbrella extension according to the instant application can be deployed in minutes and covers enough area so that a retreat from the outdoor activities becomes unnecessary. This fulfills a strong felt yet unfulfilled need for the capacity to greatly expand the penumbra of a lawn umbrella or the like.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as these patents appear to be germane to the patent process:
U.S. Pat. No. 369,493, Averill et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,909, Wells; U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,905, Barringer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,625, Norvell; U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,611, Goldberg; U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,454, Kramer; U.S. Pat. No. 1,673,657, Woltjes; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,069, Otto.
As can be observed from the cited references the prior art concerning tent canopies is quite prolific. Of the references cited the patent to Barringer would appear to be germane since he teaches the use of a table with a centrally disposed pole from which arises a canopy. The canopy then can be employed in conjunction with vertically disposed sheets 29 to completely enclose the area directly beneath the canopy, the entire unit thereafter becoming a tent.
Similarly, the patent to Wells would appear to be of interest since he teaches the use of an umbrella with a peripheral drop sheet or curtain 13 which encloses an area defined by the perimeter of the umbrella. The instant application is distinguished in that it is designed to be employed in conjunction with a lawn umbrella and thereby greatly extend the zone of protection and afford an easy method for creating an enlarged canopy to prevent any inclemency from interfering with any outdoor affairs. The device according to the instant application is provided with a centrally disposed support area which is designed to accept umbrella poles of various diameters, thereby allowing the instant invention to be deployed in conjunction with lawn umbrellas of various sizes and shapes.
The other references cited further delineate the state of the art.